El vampiro de mi casa 2
by Jay.B FE
Summary: Sakura una vez más se ve envuelta en problemas. Su edad vampírica ha comenzado a correr, Sasuke ya no puede controlar su sed, Naruto parece perder los estribos, Hinata una vez más intenta lastimarse y la pequeña Mei ha encontrado el amor en alguien oscuro y sangriento... ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? / Segunda Temporada/
1. Recapitulación

_Hola a todos!_

 _Como les he prometido he venido a postear la segunda temporada de "El vampiro de mi casa", sé que el título que he escogido no es muy innovador que digamos pero por el momento no tengo en mente otro XD_

 _Como podrán ver esta es la recapitulación de lo que pasó en la primera temprada debido a que si hay lectores que desean ver directamente esta temporada y no la primera puedan entender la historia. En unas horas más postearé el primer capítulo al cual ya lo tengo creado._

 _Besos, disfruten!_

* * *

 **RECAPITULACIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hace tres años atrás la familia Haruno se había mudado a una nueva residencia, o mejor dicho a una mansión. El extraño lugar había sido vendido a un precio muy barato para su infraestructura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la hija mayor. Sin embargo, Maya la madre de las dos pequeñas poco le importó este hecho y adquirió el lugar. Ella consideraba que era una de las mejores inversiones que había hecho en su vida, aunque claro está que ese pensamiento surgió de su actual esposo. Tian, quien era un alcohólico empedernido que no hacía más que aprovecharse del dinero y del ciego amor que ella le brindaba. Aquel sujeto constantemente traía a casa prostitutas sin importar si las niñas observaban aquel acto morboso.

Tian estaba lejos de ser un padre para ambas niñas, a quienes solo las veía como un mero estorbo. Para ser más exactos si de él dependiera ya las hubiera dejado morir. No sentía ni la más mínima pizca de respeto por aquellos dos seres diminutos, aunque tampoco podía negar que dejaría morir a ambas niñas. La hija mayor de los Haruno era muy guapa para su corta edad, sus 15 años eran los suficientes para que él se pudiera divertir con su frágil cuerpo. La chica en cuestión era un desastre, tenía problemas con las drogas y constantemente discutía con su madre. Eso solo corroboraba más al plan macabro de Tian, quien numerosas veces intentó tocarla. Para suerte de la chica y desgracia de su padrastro la nueva mansión le brindaría un protector.

Uchiha Sasuke un vampiro de sangre pura de más de 500 años de edad era dueño de aquel lujoso lugar, y ahora era el dueño de Sakura también. El deseo que le embargó al conocerla no fue pasadizo y como el tiempo avanzaba más sentía que aquella niña le pertenecía. Aborrecía totalmente a aquel sujeto mejor conocido como Tian, por lo que no veía la hora para matarlo. Todavía podía recordar como fracturó cada uno de sus débiles huesos pateándolo, golpeándolo y tratándolo como una pelota de fútbol, todo al ser visto violando a su nueva adquisición. No se pudo dar el lujo de matarlo, pero sí de verlo suplicar. Sakura le había pedido que deje a Tian junto a su madre marcharse de la mansión, y tal como ella lo había solicitado, él había accedido.

Meses más tarde habían contraído matrimonio, ahora todos la conocían como Uchiha Sakura quien había sido convertida en una vampira por su propio esposo. Ahora actualmente la pareja vivía junto a la pequeña Mei en una nueva ciudad. Una ciudad que solo era de vampiros y que por el momento todo parecía marchar bien.

* * *

 _Dejen comentarios para saber que me están acompañando y les postearé más rapido el primer capitulo, el cual debe ser subido hoy._

 _Gracias por los comentarios en el anterior anuncio y espero que se encuentren alegres de volver a vivir esta historia. Las preguntas que hicieron las respondere en el siguiente post, osea el primer capítulo._

 _Besos, los amo._


	2. Sinopsis

**SINOPSIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sakura** una vez más se ve envuelta en problemas. Por algún extraño motivo su edad vampírica ha empezado a correr y nadie conoce el motivo. Sus seres más allegados se ven conmocionados ante aquella noticia, y Sakura solo puede sentir como su piel envejece con el pasar de las horas. Su vida va contra reloj y lo único que la mantiene firme y decidida son las palabras de su esposo y su hermana.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** siente su vida derrumbarse ante los efectos secundarios que están golpeando la vida de Sakura. Su exasperación sobrepasa los límites de cualquier marido y hará todo lo posible por salvarla, a pesar de conocer las consecuencias que eso acarreará. Por otra parte él no se mantiene ileso de los raros estragos que están ocurriendo, la sangre humana ya no basta para calmar su sed ni para alimentarlo. Ahora necesitará un extraño ser para poder seguir con vida o a este paso morirá en cuestión de meses.

 **Haruno Mei** ya es una adolescente de 15 años. Sufre constantes depresiones tras enterarse del amargo destino de su hermana y ha decidió meter las manos al fuego por ella. No supo en qué momento conoció a aquel temerario y rudo sujeto, lo único que supo fue que él se había obsesionado con tenerla a su lado y que ella se lo permitiría, siempre y cuando le diera el antídoto para salvar a Sakura.

 **Uzamaki Naruto** está pasando por una etapa muy dura en su vida, sus constantes decisiones lo están llevando al borde de la locura. Su novia **Hyuga Hinata** se mantiene a su lado sin importar sus radicales cambios de humor, desconociendo que su pequeña pareja ha vuelto a decaer.

.

 _Dolorosas decisiones deben ser tomadas una vez más para salvar a un ser querido, así implique que no recuerde ni a él su marido, ni a Mei su hermana... volviendo a ser una frágil y débil criatura._

.


	3. Capítulo 1: La edad corre

Hola otra vez!

Este es el primer capítulo oficial de la segunda temporada, espero que les guste y llame su atención.

En cuanto a las preguntas que me hicieron:

1.-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Tengo 18 años de edad.

2.-¿En qué te inspiraste para escribir esta historia?

En unos de mis viajes al extranjero vi una pintura un tanto extraña (para mi parecer), el dibujo constaba de una puerta retractada con colores oscuros. Simultáneas veces le di una ojeada a la pintura y es de ahí donde nació el hecho que Sakura (en la primera temporada) eligiera el cuarto de Sasuke, donde ella podía ver una puerta con sus iniciales.

3.-¿Cuándo actualizas "Mi narcotraficante personalizado"?

Por el momento la historia estará pausada. Me he mudado a otro país por lo que se suponía que mis archivos se encontraban en un pen-drive. Para mala suerte mía y de ustedes los archivos tenían clave no son compatibles con la laptop que actualmente uso. Por lo cual no puedo abrir ningún documento que haya estado con clave anteriormente. En 1 mes y medio volveré a mi país y volveré a utilizar mi otra laptop, cuando eso pase volverán a ver capítulos. Pido paciencia, por favor.

4.-¿En qué te inspiras para escribir?

Cada vez que escucho una canción o voy a lugares donde tienen la apariencia de ser antiguos una nueva idea llega a mí. El tipo de música que siempre me inspiran son el rock o el rap, pero exclusivamente aquellas letras que hablen de incomprensión o venganza (lo sé soy rara). En cuanto a los lugares, esto tienen que ser medios tenebrosos, diría yo lo suficientemente dramáticos para que consiga hacerme recordar aquel sitio todo el día. También me inspiro en lo yo aspiro de la gente, muchas actitudes de las personas me han decepcionado así que escribo lo que yo espero encontrar en el chico que busco (soy sanguinaria XD). Ah! Por último, en cuanto a la descripción de mis personajes principales, cada una lleva algo personal mío, desde algo que me arrepiento y algo que actualmente hago.

5.-¿Cómo seguirá la relación de Sasuke y Sakura?

Lo siento, no te lo puedo decir, es parte de la trama de la segunda temporada xD

6.-¿Por qué no incluyes a los hijos de naruto y sasuke?

No me gusta utilizar muchos datos del anime principal debido a que la historia es original mía, yo solo ocupo los personajes y las parejas. Lo siento, sus hijos no serán incluidos en esta historia.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: LA EDAD CORRE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Revisó la hora una vez más. El aire acumulado en sus pulmones pedía a gritos salir. Sus blanquecinas manos aprisionaron su enmarañado cabello en modo de apaciguar su incertidumbre. Eran las 11:45 pm, ¿dónde estaba Mei?

Recordaba claramente haberle dicho que no podía pasarse de las diez de la noche. El toque de queda para los vampiros nobles no admitía indiscreciones como estas, peor en el caso de Mei quien no era una vampira sino una humana que convivía con una familia de alto rango. ¿Acaso creía que podía salir ilesa de cada escape?

Sus finos dedos se entrelazaron y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No admitiría ninguna rebeldía de su parte. Como hermana mayor le enseñaría cada una de las reglas así refunfuñara y gritara en el camino. Ella no era cualquier humana como las demás, era la cuñada de Uchiha Sasuke y hermana de Uchiha Sakura, debía ocupar su lugar.

–Pensé que estabas durmiendo – inquirió su esposo ingresando a la sala.

–Sasuke – gimió molesta. – Mei no está en casa, me está sacando totalmente de mis casillas. Debe cumplir las órdenes que le doy.

Su marido ocupó asiento a su lado y al instante ella se sentó en sus piernas. Recostó su cabeza en su pecho y soltó el aire contenido. Estaba demasiada preocupada por su pequeña hermana menor como para poder descansar. Lo único que deseaba era verla entrar por la puerta.

–Cerezos. Mei está en una etapa muy complicada de su vida donde solo desea experimentar cosas distintas. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

Sus orbes verdes se volvieron acusadores y lo regañaron con la mirada.

–No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. Mei ya tiene 15 años, la misma edad que tú tuviste cuando nos conocimos. Nosotros hicimos demasiadas cosas, las suficientes para que no la puedas regañar cómo quisieras.

Sakura soltó un bufido.

–Nuestra vida fue muy distinta. En ese entonces Maya y Tian se encontraban a nuestro lado. Nosotros luchamos por algo que nos merecíamos – respondió melancólica.

–Mei merece vivir su propia vida. ¿Crees que alguien se atrevería a tocarla sabiendo que pertenece a la familia Uchiha? No creo que exista gente tan pendeja para llegar a ese extremo. Es como sentenciar tu propia muerte.

Sabía que muy en el fondo Sasuke tenía razón, pero no lo podía evitar. Mei era la única familia que le quedaba, si la perdía su mundo entero se derrumbaría.

–Está bien, seré más accesible. Lo prometo – suspiró inaudiblemente.

–¿Escuchaste eso?

Su ceño se marcó.

–Es el sonido de un carro – mumuró sorprendida.

Ambos vampiros corrieron a la velocidad de la luz para poder ver a través de la ventana. Observaron atentamente la escena. Un hombre mayor a Mei le abría la puerta mientras esta salía cabizbaja.

–Mira eso… – susurró Sakura sin poder creérselo.

No había palabras para poder describir aquel momento tan personal. Los finos brazos de su hermana rodeaban el cuello de aquel sujeto que le doblaba la edad, quien al instante rodeó con sus varoniles brazos su delgada cintura. Permanecieron unidos por unos segundos cuando el hombre se separó ligeramente y con suavidad limpió algo de las mejillas de su hermana. ¿Lágrimas? Era lo único que se le venía a la mente. Volvió a enfocar sus pensamientos en su preocupación inicial que tenía por nombre, Haruno Mei. Ahora el sujeto le susurraba algo al oído y ella simplemente asentía. De un momento a otro su acompañante tomó el cigarrillo que Mei había prendido recientemente y le dio unas cuantas caladas antes de botarlo al piso. Ambos se miraron sin mover ni una parte de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué mierda está pasando? – inquirió enojada. – ¿Quién se ha creído para agarrarla de esa forma? Lo voy a matar – sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre.

–Cálmate, Sakura. Creo que lo cono-

Muy tarde. Su esposa ya estaba recorriendo los pasillos a una velocidad inimaginable, estaba fastidiada con toda esta situación. Quería respuestas, y las quería ahora.

Antes si quiera que rozara la puerta de entrada, Sasuke la agarró de los hombros.

–No vas a ningún lado – gruñó con sus ojos rojos. –No vas a ser imprudente como los humanos, recuerda quien eres. Mantén la calma y sé paciente. No quiero problemas con nadie, menos aparecer en los diarios.

–Es mi hermana – bufó contrariada. –No me hables como si fuera una niña.

–Entonces no te comportes como una.

La puerta se abrió, y sus ojos curiosos siguieron el sonido de esta. Mei tenía los ojos rojos y su boca reseca.

–¿Dónde mierda estabas? –gritó completamente fuera de las casillas. – ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Llevas un puto teléfono en tu pantalón y no puedes ni siquiera mandarme un mensaje.

La pequeña adolescente no dejó pasar por desapercibido el enojo que le causaba ser regañada por su hermana mayor.

–¡No eres mi madre para hablarme de esa manera!

La boca de Sakura se abrió desmesuradamente. La rabia inundó sus pensamientos.

–Tú, pequeña mocosa. Estás a mi cargo y no permitiré que me faltes el respeto, peor que pases sobre mi autoridad.

–¡BASTA! – soltó hastiado, Sasuke. – Se callan las dos. Esto no es un ring de boxeo ni nada por el estilo.

Ambas mujeres se giraron para verlo sorprendidas. Pero la menor no aguantó un tercero en esta discusión.

–No interfieras – le respondió Mei. – Esto es tú culpa, dijiste que harías algo pero no has hecho nada.

–¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó su hermana mayor.

–Díselo, Sasuke – ordenó.

–No es el momento.

–Nunca es el momento para ella, ¿no? – su voz casi sonaba estrangulada. –¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué le salgan canas?

–No entiendo nada – acotó aturdida, Sakura.

–¿Sabes cuál es la razón por la cual retiraron todos los espejos?. – Ella negó con la cabeza. –Quería evitar que te vieras en ellos, algo malo está ocurriendo contigo.

Sus orbes verdes de niña volvieron a lagrimear.

–Tu edad… está corriendo. –tartamudeó. – ¡Es tu maldita culpa! – lo apuntó a Sasuke. – Nunca debiste convertirla en vampira.

¿Su edad corriendo? Esto debía ser una broma, era totalmente imposible aquello. Ella era una vampira inmortal no podía seguir creciendo, no debía, no era normal. Sus ojos angustiados buscaron a Sasuke. ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada mortificada? ¿Era cierto?

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos decían algo más? La estaban mirando como un bicho raro al cual le tienen compasión. Esto apestaba. Algo comenzaba a darle mala espina. Quería creer firmemente que esto era un invento de Mei para evitar un próximo castigo, pero algo en toda esta historia le decía que la única perjudicada sería ella.

–Quiero un espejo –demandó.

Mei de inmediato le tendió uno. Su marido la miró casi al borde de la exasperación pese a ello no dijo ni una sola palabra.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era cierto, y en este instante se los iba a probar. Su mano temblorosa dirigió el objeto a su rostro. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Era una mujer adulta de unos 40 años si quiera. Su faceta madura la asustaba.

–No… no… ¡No! – cayó abatida al suelo y de inmediato un fuerte sollozo salió de sus labios.

 _Esto debe ser una pesadilla, esto debe ser una pesadilla…_ se repitió mentalmente mientras agarraba su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿En qué momento su vida se había volteado totalmente?

Ella era joven, con el aspecto de una chica de 15 años de edad. Su tez blanca era suave, casi aterciopelada como la seda. Su cabello rosa ondulado era sedoso y largo. Pera ya no, ahora era una mujer con pómulos marcados y pequeñas marcas de adultez. Su cabello rosa se veía opaco y podía distinguir unas apenas visibles canas en este.

–No te preocupes, hermana – acotó Mei, quien se había arrodillado para verla de frente. – Encontraré un antídoto. No dejaré que mueras.

–¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo corre mi edad?

–Desde hace 4 meses – inquirió Sasuke, el cual se había mantenido en silencio hasta hace un momento atrás.

–¿Crees que merecías guardarte esto? – gimió dolida. – Soy tu esposa y no me contaste nada.

Su marido se colocó a su lado. Vio el desespero de los ojos de Sakura. Le dolía verla así, angustiada, indefensa como un pequeño animalito.

–No quería que entraras en pánico. Te adoro, y sé que esto te pondría en mal estado – suspiró contrariado. – No quiero que te preocupes por este efecto secundario, no permitiré que nada te pase.

–¿Aún me amas? Luzco horrible, soy muy vieja para ti – chilló asustada y con la cara totalmente roja del llanto.

–Yo te amo, te adoro, esto no es nada cerezos. El físico no lo es todo.

–Volverás a la normalidad, Saku – apoyó Mei. – Tengo un amigo que me está ayudando a encontrar una solución.

–¿Quién es él? – preguntó respirando profundamente, tratando de recuperar la calma. Mei sabía que tanto su hermana como Sasuke la habían visto desde la ventana. Este era el momento embarazoso donde explicaba su comportamiento.– ¿Es tu novio?

–No. Es mi amigo.

–Yo diría que son más que amigos – canturreó Sasuke.

Mei le dirigió una sonrisa fingida llena de reproche.

–Deja de meter leña al fuego. Lo importante aquí es que hay que encontrar un antídoto, cueste lo que cueste.

–Y lo haremos – sentenció la figura masculina. – Pero por ahora Sakura tiene que descansar. Son muchas noticias por el día de hoy.

Su esposa asintió aún aturdida por todo el caos que se había formado en su cabeza. Aún cuando deseaba conocer más de su enfermedad reconocía que estaba cansada, ahora entendía el porqué de sus cambios emocionales repentinos. Tal vez este era uno de las razones por el cual se estaba comportando tan sobre protectoramente con Mei. Ahora ya siendo una "mujer adulta" su instinto maternal había salido a flote y al ser su hermana la menor de toda la casa, la trataba como si fuera su hija. Si así era con ella, ¿qué tanto había cambiado con Sasuke? ¿lo habría estado asfixiando también?

Trató de rebobinar en su cabeza cada uno de los sucesos de hace 4 meses. Es cierto que no se habían acostado tan seguido, pero eso se debía al constante trabajo de su marido. A menos que ya no le pareciera atractiva y… ¿Si Sasuke estaba viendo a otra mujer?

Sus celos de inmediato invadieron sus pensamientos. Él no sería capaz de aquello, sabía que la amaba, él se lo repetía muy a menudo. Pero, ¿Si engañaras a alguien lo mínimo que harías sería mentirle, no?

Sus ojos vidriosos sin consuelo miraron a los orbes oscuros como la noche de su pareja.

–¿Qué ocurre, cerezos?

–Tú me engañas… – afirmó sollozando otra vez. – Ya no me quieres, solo soy una cosa vieja que no tiene ningún atractivo. Admite que te has estado acostando con otras mujeres, solo dime que ya no me quieres.

La cara de Mei se desencajó. A pesar de estar molesta con esta situación, había visto a su cuñado numerosas veces investigando por una cura, en lugar de buscar afecto en otra mujer. Era tanta su desesperación, que en algunas de las ocasiones los amigos de este habían mantenido una seria conversación con ella para que lo hiciera entrar en razón y tomara un descanso. Pese a ello, constantemente lo culpaba por todo este desastre, necesitaba culpar a alguien y al ser la persona que la convirtió, toda la culpa recaía en sus hombros.

No quería defenderlo, pero tampoco sería injusta.

–No digas tonterías, Sakura. Yo te amo, no te engañaría con nadie.

Los llantos de su hermana mayor continuaron, nada la haría tranquilizarse. Su cuñado le envió una mirada de "te lo dije". Sí, había metido la pata. Muy mal momento para contarle la verdad, pero no soportaba ver como el tiempo pasaba y ella solo envejecía, sentía que en cualquier momento la perdería. Cada noche lloraba con la intranquilidad de saber cuánto tiempo más la tendría a su lado. Solo habían pasado 4 meses desde que comenzó envejecer y lucía demasiada vieja y agotada.

Disimuladamente Sasuke sacó una inyección y en un momento de desespero se la inyectó. Sus ojos cansados se cerraron lentamente mientras su cuerpo quedaba inmovilizado. Su esposo acarició sus hebras rosadas con amor y depositó un beso en su frente.

–¿Ves lo que ocasionas?

Las palabras rebotaron en su pequeña cabeza.

–Ella debía saberlo, no podíamos ocultárselo más tiempo.

–Sí, sí que podíamos. Ya casi lograba encontrar un antídoto, solo necesitaba unos meses más. – se presionó la sien. – ¿Por qué quieres complicar todo esto, Mei?

–No quiero complicarlo. Quiero salvarla, la amo. Es lo único que tengo en la vida.

Y era cierto, solo quería verla sonreír y disfrutar de su vida inmortal. Nunca pensó que esto podría llegar a ocurrir. No era culpa de nadie, no podían haber esperado que hubiera efectos secundarios.

–Dejaremos esta discusión para después. Necesito que hablemos del antídoto tengo mucha información que revelarte, pero necesitaba a Sakura dormida.

Asintió con la cabeza. Ella también tenía que contarle muchas cosas sobre este.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la sala, Sasuke depositó a su esposa en su habitación para que pudiera descansar cómodamente. Cambió sus ropas y la envolvió con la suave tela de su cama matrimonial. Le daba tanta tristeza verla en ese estado que sintió que una parte de su corazón se quebraba, dolía no poder ayudarla tanto como él quería.

Mei sirvió un vaso de sangre para Sasuke y ella prendió un cigarrillo, el cuarto de este día. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la sala mirándose cara a cara, sus posturas se relajaron.

–Me recuerdas a tu hermana – dijo afligido.

Soltó el humo de sus labios y una pequeña lágrima atravesó sus pómulos. Se la limpió de inmediato.

–¿Qué has encontrado?

–Según el científico que ha estado siguiendo los pasos de su enfermedad, sakura podría… – las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. – Podría morir a este paso. Su edad está avanzando demasiado rápido y si no hacemos algo estará con nosotros como máxim meses más.

Mei sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Por un momento tuvo hasta ganas de vomitar, podía jurar que su presión había bajado. Pudo sentir como sus manos temblaron con la mera posibilidad que aquellas palabras se hicieran realidad. Su hermana era muy joven para morir, además si moría juraba que se iría al infierno con ella.

–Para nuestra suerte existe un antídoto.

Sus gemas verdes lo miraron esperanzada y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo. _Claro que existía, pero esperaba que no sea el mismo._

–Pero creo que tú ya sabes sobre esto – acotó serio. – El tipo con el que estabas tiene la solución, ¿conoces el precio a pagar, no? ¿por eso te estás comportando así?

La verdad era que prefería no hablar del tema en cuestión, pero sabía que este día llegaría.

–¿Lo conoces, no es cierto?

Una risa socarrona salió de sus labios.

– _El diablo más sabe por viejo que por diablo_ – citó mientras afirmaba indirectamente su pregunta. – He vivido muchos años para que venga a querer engañarme una humana. Por supuesto que lo conozco, ¿por qué has decidido meter tus manos al infierno?

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Todo este tiempo que Sasuke la había estado apoyando cuando su hermana le reclamaba, tenía un objetivo. ¡Qué idiota que había sido! Por un leve minuto había creído que se debía a que simpatizaban mejor. Pero no, sabía muy bien sus andares, sabía desde el inicio cuáles eran sus intenciones. Simplemente le había concedido el tiempo necesario para conseguir la información que él también necesitaba.

Era astuto, y lo era aún más cuando la vida de su hermana estaba en juego.

–¿A qué se debe la pregunta? ¿Acaso importa?

–Te pudo haber matado – inquirió con voz lúgubre. – Él no es un vampiro normal, al igual que yo tiene un pasado muy oscuro, lo suficiente para que media población vampírica se mantuviera distanciada de su presencia.

–Ya… – se burló con hipocresía. – Pero aceptémoslo, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que pase conmigo, sabías donde había metido mis narices. Sin embargo, no me detuviste en lugar de eso dejaste que me hundiera cada vez más y más, solo por conocer más de aquel antídoto. Eres capaz de sacrificarme por la vida de Sakura. Sé que lo que más amas en esta vida es a ella.

El adulto soltó un bufido. ¡Vaya cuñada que le había tocado!

–Sí, jugaré sucio si eso implica salvarla. Pero no te equivoques conmigo, siempre te estuve vigilando. Sakura me mataría si algo te pasara, estas dentro del paquete niñita. Desde el momento que contraje matrimonio con ella pasaste a ser una Uchiha. Aunque no lo creas también estaba aterrorizado con la idea de que estuvieras envuelta con aquel vampiro, pero luego me enteré de algo sorprendente.

Su labio inferior tembló. ¿Por qué su hermana tenía que haber elegido a este tipo? Se conocía todos los trucos existentes, siempre estaba al tanto de todo. No podía ocultarle nada, él siempre ganaría. Si ella avanzaba un paso, él avanzaba cuatro. Era mejor rendirse, a luchar contra "su majestad".

Cerró los ojos impaciente a lo siguiente que diría.

–¿Qué te enteraste?

Sasuke resopló divertido por su actitud. La similitud entre ellas era increíble, sus gestos eran iguales. La única diferencia era que su esposa era mucho más hermosa, delicada, amable y amorosa. Bueno, no eran tan iguales pero por lo menos un 40% se asemejaban.

–Un sangriento y frío vampiro como él parece adorarte.

Sus mejillas adoptaron un color rojizo. Ya sabía por dónde venía la cosa.

–Y tú lo amas – finalizó. Esta vez su semblante fue serio. – No metas las manos al fuego, no más de lo que ya las has metido. Él no es bueno para ti.

–Tú no eres bueno para mi hermana tampoco – criticó furiosa. – ¿Quién te crees que eres para dictaminar sobre mi vida?

El Uchiha torció los ojos hirviendo de ira por dentro.

–A matado a millones de personas, a part-

–Tú igual –lo acusó. Tomó aire y prosiguió. – No creas que no sé nada de tu vida, sé porque la gente te tiene tanto miedo. Has sido lo peor escoria del mundo, Uchiha Sasuke. No sé como mi hermana pudo encontrar algo en un corazón de hierro como el tuyo.

El adulto se pasó las manos por el rostro, exhausto de todo este mal tiempo que estaban pasando.

–Está bien, si quieres jugar con fuego hazlo. Quémate si deseas pero luego no llores, ahora lo fundamental es Sakura. Dime todo lo que sabes del antídoto.

Mei botó lo poco del cigarrillo al cenicero y prendió otro. Le dio una calada y lo miró con los ojos vacios, sin expresión alguna.

–El antídoto tiene varios efectos secundarios. El peor es la muerte. – los ojos de su cuñado se abrieron como platos. De inmediato ella se apresuró a explicar el motivo. – Este remedio llevará veneno para vampiro.

–Eso no es lo que dijo el Doc.

–Pues te mintió – le respondió enseguida. – El antídoto tiene que matarla y luego traerla a la vida, en el peor de los casos ella morirá y nunca más… despertará. – sentenció. Sus ojos lo miraron dubitativa. – ¿Qué precio a pagar tú conocías?

–El Doc. me había dicho que perdería la memoria.

El ceño fruncido de la pequeña Haruno lo hizo caer en cuenta que ella no conocía ese efecto secundario. Pasaron unos largos 5 minutos en los cuales ninguno profirió una palabra.

–Ahora lo entiendo, esto era lo que no me quería contar – ató cabos, Mei. – Este es uno de los efectos que no podía contarme, sabía que me lastimaría. Tenía razón, esto me iba a destrozar.

–Dime que más sabes – ordenó.

–Cuando Sakura despierte, dejará de ser una vampira. Volverá a ser una humana y su verdadera edad se reflejará, 18 años. En cuanto a la pérdida de memoria, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

–Puede ser temporal o puede olvidarnos para siempre. Ella no recordará que eres su hermana como no recordará que soy su marido. Todo lo que ha vivido solo será un sueño en su nueva vida. Es el precio a pagar por mantenerla a nuestro lado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus blancos pómulos. Que injusta que estaba siendo la vida con ellos, tenía la necesidad de gritar a todo pulmón cuánto odiaba los golpes que le daba el destino.

–Lo que significa – continuó Sasuke. – Que existe una gran posibilidad que esta vez no se enamore de mí y prefiera a alguien más.

–No. Ella te ama, se acordará de ti.

Sabía que muchas veces había dicho no querer al Uchiha pero pese a todos sus errores, él la amaba, la cuidaba y la protegía como la joya más preciosa en el universo. Y eso ella preciaba de su parte, estos tres años de matrimonio y convivencia que su hermana pasó a su lado, le habían mostrado cuán feliz podía llegar a ser Sakura. No quería una nueva vida para ella, quería que siguiera sonriendo con la que ya tenía.

–La volverás a enamorar – aseguró la pequeña adolescente.

–Por supuesto que lo intentaré, pero no la forzaré a nada. Estoy dispuesto a perder su amor si con eso logro verla con vida.

Algo suave y cálido en su pecho palpitó con fuerza, y no pudo más. Se derrumbó frente a su cuñado. Un llanto fuerte y ahogado salió de su garganta. Su hermana era su única familia, no podía perderla así como si nada.

–No, no llores – susurró Sasuke a la par que se arrodillaba frente a ella. – La salvaremos. Ni tú ni yo perderemos lo más importante para nuestras vidas. Sakura es fuerte, vivirá, volverá a sonreír, recordará a su pequeña hermana infantil, volverá a amarme, y volveremos a ser la familia que en algún momento fuimos.

Mei lo miró con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía razón, no era momento para rendirse. La recuperarían y serían otra vez una familia.

–Ahora que estás más tranquila decidiremos. ¿Apoyas la decisión del antídoto? – ella asintió sin titubear más. – Yo también, ¿crees que tu "amigo" pueda preparar uno para nosotros?

–Sí, él lo hará.

–Entonces que no se diga más. Sakura volverá a ser una humana.

* * *

Gracias una vez más por leer la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Ahora díganme con su sinceridad… ¿Mi forma de escribir ha cambiado, no? Reconozco que la primera temporada tenía muchas faltas ortográficas lo cual ahora odio.

Déjame un comentario si quieres una continuación. Lean también "The Diary of the June Shaw", sé que les va a encantar. Esa historia es 100% original así que agradecería que me apoyaran.

DATO CURIOSO:

¿Sabías que en mi cuenta de la historia "El vampiro de mi casa 1" cuenta con 80.891 visitas y en cuenta con 40.587 visitas?

La verdad me sorprendía cuando me di cuenta que en estoy cerca del millón ._.

Besos, los amo.


	4. Capítulo 2: La conexión

Hola a todos! Me alegra estar aquí una vez más posteando otro capítulo. Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que me están apoyando con comentarios y lecturas.

Gracias a:

Stranger from Mars

Natyqg

Sibreka

Angelesoscuros13

1

Este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes chicas.

Aclaración: Este capítulo es narrado desde la perspectiva de Haruno Mei.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: LA CONEXIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lanzó el cuarto portaretrato del día contra la puerta de su cuarto. Respiró profundo y maldijo. No importara cuanto más lo pensara y cuanto más dinero gastara buscando una solución, nadie se la podría dar. Había recorrido casi media ciudad vampírica en busca de un antídoto inexistente ante los ojos de cualquier vampiro noble. Todos se excusaban con vanas respuestas, acotando que aquello era meramente imposible, o bien objetaban diciendo que no tenían el suficiente tiempo para perderlo en preguntas estúpidas como aquellas. El caso de su hermana no era estúpido, y para todos aquellos que habían decidido darle la espalda se los haría pagar.

Sostuvo su pequeña cabeza entre sus manos, las cuales reposaban en sus piernas. Una solitaria lágrima le hizo recordar que era una indefensa humana que vivía acostas de una familia vampírica. ¿Qué podría hacer para salvarla? ¿Así de miserable se sentía ser una humana? Las manillas del reloj la estaban matando, podía ver cómos unos números imaginarios se apodaran del pequeño aparato indiciando que Sakura lucía más como su mamá que como su propia hermana.

Miró una vez más el mensaje que había recibido hace unos minutos atrás. Aparentemente aquel sujeto era su única salvación. Las calles que se veían a través de la pantalla eran unas de las más peligrosas. Las terroríficas y sangrientas imágenes de vampiros desgarrados vinieron a su mente. El solo hecho de pisar aquella tierra prohibida significaba una gran advertencia para su cálida y dulce sangre humana. Pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. Su vida no importaba si con ella podría salvar la de Sakura.

Tal vez nunca podría llegar a explicar lo tan agradecida que estaba y el amor profundo que le tenía. Gracias a sus valientes brazos y su cálido cuerpo, nunca recibió golpes traumáticos a su corta edad. Todos los llevaba Sakura, los golpes, los insultos, las patadas, los látigos. No importaba que tan fuerte y doloroso sea el castigo, siempre ponía su cuerpo antes que el diminuto cuerpo de su hermana menor. No obstante, en ese entonces todavía era una adolescente, recordaba como por las noches sus fuertes sollozos la arrullaban. Sakura lloraba y rogaba a un Dios imaginario que le diera más fuerza para proteger a su hermana y que no la dejara caer en la batalla. Por ello, no podía desfallecer y rendirse antes de intentarlo todo. Se lo debía, aunque sabía que Sakura no lo había hecho por obligación sino porque la amaba.

Cogió las llaves del coche, una gran cantidad de dinero y se colocó varios abrigos por el frío. Condujo sin mirar atrás y dejó que una triste sonrisa se asomara por su rostro.

 _Nunca entenderás cuan valiosa eres para Sasuke y para mí. Vales más que millones de personas que en este momento están desperdiciando su juventud. ¿Por qué, tú? ¿Por qué Dios se empeña en castigarte? Tal vez has sido muy buena, Sakura. La perfección te ha llevado a la ruina. Yo me mancharé las manos de rojo tinta si con ello logro salvarte. No habrá un cielo para mi alma, pero sí para la tuya._

Con aquellas palabras su cuerpo había recogido el suficiente coraje para estar de frente a la descrita calle. El frío viento volteó su bufanda haciendo que esta le tapara la cara. La retiró y la presionó contra su cuello a la par que escuchaba un gemido. Un doloroso gemido, o al menos eso parecía. De alguna forma aquella voz hizo un click en su corazón y sus piernas se movieron por si solas. Avanzaron sin detenerse en el oscuro callejón y pudo ver como a lo lejos una grande figura descansaba a lado de varios tachos de basura. El extraño sujeto la buscó con sus ojos. Sus miradas hicieron contacto y supo que había ido a parar al mismísimo infierno. Sus ojos verdes oscuros eran igual de penetrante que los de Sasuke e influían igual de miedo con tan solo verlos.

Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

 _¿Tienes miedo?_ Escuchó una voz ronca en su mente.

 _No lo sé._ Respondió dejándose guiar por su instinto.

 _Acércate en este instante_. Ordenó la voz, la cual podía suponer que era de aquel tipo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenía ni idea, pero por alguna razón sus palabras eran órdenes a cumplir en su cabeza.

Avanzó a paso lento y decidido quedando de frente al sujeto. Un pequeño rayo de luz iluminó a la figura masculina. Era musculoso y le doblaba la edad. Su cabello rojizo estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor, y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas la examinaron de pies a cabeza. Se sintió intimidada por unos breves segundos, antes de notar que estaba bañado en sangre.

– _Haruno Mei_ – susurró su nombre. Se inclinó hacia adelante y con la mano le ordenó sentarse en el suelo. –¿Quién eres?

–¿Quién soy? – repitió tontamente. Él sabía quién era. Sabía su nombre.

–¿Conexión o miedo? – acercó su rostro al de la pequeña adolescente. Olfateó su dulce aroma y un gemido de éxtasis salió de sus labios. – ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Conexión o miedo?

Su mente se nubló. No podía dejar de admirar cada parte de su rostro, aún cuando este se encontraba sucio y tenía salpicado manchas rojas. Era guapo, era perfecto. ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte?

–Responde –ordenó.

–No tengo miedo, tengo… – ¿qué le podía decir?

–Conexión – terminó por ella.

Agarró su blanquecina mano y se levantó en un rápido movimiento. Fue ahí cuando Mei notó que la herida por donde brotaba sangre se le había cerrado en cuestión de segundos. Según Sasuke solo aquellos vampiros de sangre pura podían recuperarse. Sí, había metido las manos al infierno.

Su cuerpo chocó contra la fría pared y sintió una lengua deslizarse por su mejilla derecha. Miró horrorizada a sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

 _Haruno Mei… Haruno Mei_

La voz de aquel sujeto se repetía como un mantra en su cabeza. Era tan varonil y tan seductora que no podía evitar desearla escuchar. De alguna manera era como si acariciara cada uno de sus sentidos. La llevaba a un espacio de éxtasis.

–Abre los ojos –ordenó una voz más ronca y real.

Perezosamente acató la orden.

–¿Dónde… estoy? – preguntó contrariada.

El lugar era muy oscuro para diferenciar dónde se encontraba. Lo único que podía deducir era que estaba en una cama por la suavidad de las cobijas. Miró una vez más esos orbes verdes controladores.

Una mano gruesa y áspera se deslizó por su brazo derecho. Subió su mano hasta llegar a su cuello y luego con su dedo índice acarició la curvatura de sus escasos pechos.

–Eres pequeña – susurró con voz ronca. – ¿Cuántos años tienes Mei?

En un rápido movimiento su mano libre destruyó su fina blusa, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto sus otras chaquetas. Chilló de la impresión y se empujó hacia atrás.

–Pensé que no me tenías miedo –argumentó, elevando una ceja. – Tu edad, Mei. Dímela ahora.

Miró hacia otro lado que no fueran sus ojos y como pudo respondió.

–Tengo 15 años… ¿Me vas a matar? – casi sonó como un sollozo.

–¿Por qué debería? – hundió su nariz en su cuello y aspiró su perfume natural de adolescente humana. – Eres tan pura, tan niña.

Mei pudo sentir como una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del misterioso sujeto al decir la palabra "niña". ¿Le gustaba que fuera una menor de edad?

–¿Me vas a violar? – ahora si gimoteó asustada.

–¿Quieres que lo haga?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Por supuesto que no quería, de hecho aborrecía la simple idea. Miró una vez más su alrededor, no habían puertas o ventanas por las cuales podría echar a correr y aún cuando encontrara alguna salida dudaba que podría salir ilesa de esta situación. Ya veía su triste futuro marcado con unas grandes letras rojas en el diario matutino, "Haruno Mei muere violada y descuartizada" Pero lo peor de aquello era que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de observar el rostro de su futuro violador. Morir sin saber por qué y quién lo hizo, suponía ser uno de los peores destinos.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, las luces se encendieron. El sujeto levantó la cabeza y la miró de frente. Pómulos marcados, mirada hipnotizadora, labios carnosos, cabello rojizo, cejas ligeramente marcadas, ojos delineados de negro y un tatuaje rojo en su frente. Sexy, no había otra palabra más para describirlo.

–Gracias – sonrió arrogante.

Su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate. ¿Acaso la había escuchado? ¿Cómo?

–Puedo leer tus pensamientos. – antes si quiera que ella pensara algo, él se apresuró en decir. – Tenemos una conexión. No sabes cuánto estaba esperando a que vinieras.

–¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Mei y subió su mano derecha para rozarla con el delicado pómulo de la menor.

–Al parecer tu familia no te ha contado nada.

Sasuke. Gruñó Mei en su mente. De seguro él sabía algo pero se lo había ocultado.

–Uchiha Sasuke el hijo menor del clan Uchiha. Debo reconocer que él tiene un pasado casi tan aterrador como el mío.

La áspera mano del adulto bajó por su cuello y delineó su cadera. Mei suspiró involuntariamente.

–¿Qué se supone que debo saber? –preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

– _Me perteneces, Haruno Mei._

Los orbes femeninos lo buscaron con la mirada de inmediato. De un segundo a otro sus brazos fueron sujetados arriba de su cabeza por la mano derecha del desconocido. Él la miró serio y luego dejó un casto beso en su quijada.

–Eres tan frágil y tan deliciosa… _muero por corromperte._

–Tú nombre. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – cuestionó Mei, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

–Sabaku No Gaara

Era él. El hombre al cual buscaba era él. Ahora, ¿cómo debía pedirle ayuda para su hermana?

–Pidiéndola –murmuró olfateando su cuello. Dos ligeros colmillos rosaron su fina piel. Ella tembló. –¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Tan difícil es decir que quieres un antídoto para Sakura?

Él lo sabía. ¿Cómo? Habían ocultado aquel secreto desde que la edad de su hermana había comenzado a correr. Era meramente imposible que este sujeto pudiera haber descubierto por su cuenta el duro momento que atravesaba la familia Uchiha.

–¿Cómo sabes de mi familia? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – por un momento Mei creyó ver en Gaara un atisbo de enojo.

El mencionado se paró y la observó serio, luego caminó de un lado a otro hasta que sacó un suéter lo suficientemente largo. La miró de arriba abajo e imaginariamente tomó nota mental que el rojo quedaría de maravilla en ella. Lanzó la prenda a la cama y se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedando en bóxer. Mei tapó sus ojos y se dio media vuelta cubriendo totalmente su cara con las sábanas, dejando su espalda expuesta.

La carcajada de Gaara resonó en la habitación. Aquello era dulce, demasiado dulce para que él no se sintiera tentado a tocar su piel. Se dirigió hacia ella sin ningún apuro y con un dedo delineó su columna vertebral. La vio removerse inquieta y solo apuntó a comenzar a besar su delicada espalda.

–Me pregunto cómo será ver tu rostro

¿Su rostro?

–¿A qué te… ah – calló brutalmente cuando sintió que la lengua de Gaara repartía caricias por toda su delicada piel. Se aferró a las sábanas con sus manos en puños. Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando.

Desató el sostén. Una advertencia se reprodujo en la cabeza de Mei, debía pararlo. Pero tan rápido como aquella orden había hecho presencia, la ronca y seductora voz de Gaara le había dicho que disfrutara. Por alguna extraña razón decidió hacerle caso a él. Tan pronto como se dejó, su cuerpo fue volteado boca arriba por la fuerza sobrenatural del vampiro. Sus manos de inmediato apretaron fuertemente el brasier que aún se encontraba en su pecho, suelto pero todavía sujetado a sus hombros.

Sus ásperas y frías manos se dirigieron a sus pantalones, los rasgó en busca de abrir el botón principal. Al ver que no podía quitárselo de la manera "tradicional" decidió rompérselos sin importar si eso la ponía en alerta.

–No… No – comenzó a murmurar la pequeña adolescente mientras él besaba su cuello y acariciaba su abdomen plano.

–No voy a hacer nada que no quieras – le susurró al oído para después mordérselo. – Voy hacerte sentir bien. Relájate, Mei.

Bajó hasta su ombligo y besó toda su blanquecina piel. Repartió castos besos hasta llegar a la cadera y los ojos verdes de Gaara la miraron. Estaban llenos de excitación y confianza de sí mismo. Mei vio claramente como sus colmillos crecían y se dirigían a su cadera. Un dolor agudo atacó el cuerpo de la pequeña. Quemó, el mero tacto quemó. Su sangre hervía y no podía evitar dejar de gemir. No por placer, sino por dolor.

–Duele… duele mucho

 _Debe doler, soy el primer vampiro que te muerde. Mi mordida arde más que la de cualquier ser con colmillos, recuerda que soy un sangre pura._ Gruñó mentalmente, Gaara.

Los minutos corrieron por el reloj sin piedad alguna. Mei más de una vez se preguntó así misma por qué Gaara no bebía de ella. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Acaso quería hacerla sufrir más? ¿Era este uno de sus métodos de tortura?

 _No lo es. No trates de ver todo lo malo en mí._ Le susurró mentalmente.

Aún cuando fuera un vampiro sanguinario no quería que sufriera, no podía hacerle aquello a su "conexión". Mei apenas era una adolescente de 15 años, un paso en falso la mataría. Debía ser muy cuidadoso con la fuerza que empleaba en ella, no quería echar a la basura tantos años de espera. La Haruno sería su propio antídoto, ella le regalaría aquello que le quitaron años atrás.

La escaneó una vez más con la mirada. Dispuesto a hacerla sentir mejor, retiró sus colmillos y lamió la zona afectada. Su menudo cuerpo se removió bajo su fornido pecho. Sonrió consciente de los estragos que ocasionaba en la débil mente de Mei. Sopló deliberadamente en la zona afectada y comenzó a repartir besos a su alrededor. Ningún gemido de dolor salió de sus labios. Esto debía estarle gustando. Una de sus fuertes manos se escabulló entre su nívea piel y agarró firmemente su cadera. Presionó su cuerpo aún más con el de ella. No pudo evitar que un gemido de éxtasis se escapara de él. ¿Era este sentimiento normal? Podía sentir como las palpitaciones de un corazón inexistente se apoderaban de su pecho.

Meneó la cabeza confundido y clavó sus colmillos. Succionó con parsimonia y se deleitó con cada sorbo. Podía sentir como aquella niña lo saciaba por completo.

Era perfecta, era única.

El tan preciado sabor de la "conexión" lo rebosaba de excitación. El sentimiento era sublime, nada se le podía comparar. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Mei conectado al suyo, cada movimiento, cada pensamiento, cada célula nerviosa, todo, lo sentía todo en él. No había palabras para describir aquel momento era simplemente maravilloso. Necesitaba más, más de ella. La calidad de sangre era perfecta; espesa, suave, oscura y dulce, muy dulce. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

–Eres jodidamente deliciosa – susurró con pequeñas gotas de sangre recorriendo su mandíbula. – Y eres mía.

–Yo... – lo miró sin saber con qué palabras debería responder.

–No tienes que decir nada. Obviamente, no sabes ni siquiera de que estoy hablando. Muy pronto lo verás por ti misma y serás tú la que corra a mis brazos.

Claro que iba a correr pero lejos de él.

–Claro que no. Admite que estás disfrutando este momento – Gaara se colocó frente a frente. – Deja de ser tan correcta. Sé que dentro de tu corazón existe una parte oscura que tiene un millón de perversiones.

–Por supuesto que no – respondió ofendida. – Yo no soy como tú, yo no tengo ese deseo perverso de matar y hacer sufrir a la gente.

–¿Quién dice que la palabra "perversión" solo se refiere a matar? – una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios. La mirada seductora la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza. – Dime un sinónimo de perversión.

¿Ahora era su profesor y ella su estudiante?

–Eres muy amargada para ser tan joven. Solo dilo

Mei volteó la mirada con el cejo fruncido y respondió.

–D-E-P-R-A-V-A-C-I-Ó-N – le deletreó con toda la intención de ofenderlo.

La sonrisa de Gaara se ensanchó una vez más.

–Eres una depravada. Te excita el mero hecho de estar con un hombre adulto – Mei quiso objetar al instante pero este la detuvo y prosiguió. – Puedo oler la excitación en tu sangre.

–Eso… no es cierto – murmuró sonrojada.

–Lo es. Puedo leer cada uno de tus pensamientos. Te gusta que sea mayor, piensas que soy sexy, pero en si lo que te fascina es que estás rompiendo las reglas. El perverso adulto con la inocente adolescente, ¿no? – se acercó a su oído. – Para ser sincero a mí también me pone aquello.

–Eso es una violación a mi privacidad mental –acotó enojada.

Ambas miradas chocaron y Mei pudo notar algo diferente en los ojos de Gaara. No la miraban específicamente a ella.

–¿A quién estás miran-

Gaara escondió su cabeza entra la curvatura de su cuello y hombro.

–A nadie, te estoy mirando a ti.

 _"Me pregunto cómo será ver tu rostro"._ Repentinamente aquellas palabras llegaron a su cabeza.

–Deja de indagar en asuntos que no te pertenecen. ¿Por qué mejor no me hablas del motivo principal por el cual estás aquí? Te ayudo, Uchiha Sakura.

Sus orbes verdes se abrieron de par en par. ¡Su hermana! Se había olvidado de ello por un momento. ¿Qué palabras debería emplear para persuadirlo y hacer que la ayude?

–Yo te recomiendo que más que palabras utilices tu cuerpo. Eso sí me puede persuadir.

Un bufido salió de sus labios rosas, Gaara se carcajeo divertido. Ni de joda lo seducía, su mente no estaba apta para semejante desafío y aunque lo quisiese hacer no podría, no tenía ni idea de cómo seducir a un hombre adulto.

–Tu simple inocencia ya me seduce – le respondió lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Ayúdame a salvar a mi hermana, por favor – Sí. Había optado por la medida más desesperada.

–Está bien.

–¿Enserio? – cuestionó sorprendida.

–Sí, pero hay una condición.

¡Por supuesto tenía que haber un pero! Nada es gratis en esta vida. Torció los ojos fastidiada y esperó a que prosiguiera.

–Tienes que ser mía por voluntad propia.

–Te refieres a que te diga que soy tuya?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Tranquilamente me puedes tomar por la fuerza.

–Si quieres salvar a tu hermana, dilo. Si no deseas salvarla, al frente está la puerta de salida. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que no hay nadie que te pueda ofrecer el antídoto que le devolverá sus años.

¿Qué clase de propuesta era esta? Era como un sí o sí. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que su hermana mayor muera, pero tampoco podía vender su alma al diablo así de fácil.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Gaara asintió.

–¿Me vas a matar?

–No – respondió con un fuerte gruñido. – No te pienso lastimar. No te diré que te voy a tratar como una reina, pero no haré nada que te lastime físicamente.

–Entonces… – respiró hondo. Es solo una maldita frase. ¡DILO, MEI! – …Soy tuya.

La sonrisa de arrogancia de Gaara le hizo saber que un duro futuro le esperaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Ah! Antes que me olvide ya me encuentro en mi país por lo que ya puedo actualizar las demás historias. Prometo subir capitulos de "Mi narcotraficante personalizado" muy pronto.

A mis lectores fantasmas les pido que se animen y me dejen un comentario.

Estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios, solo pido que si no están de acuerdo con algo lo digan manteniendo por sobretodo el respeto. No responderé groserías.

¿Sabías qué...?

En la primera temporada de "El vampiro de mi casa" recibí muchos comentarios ofensivos, desde ofensas a mí como escritora y persona hasta la historia como tal.

Besos, nos vemos. Los amo~


	5. Capítulo 3: El antídoto

Holaaaaaa

Sé que muchos de ustedes han de haber pensado que esta escritora se dio por vencida con sus historias y por esa razón no había posteado nada, sin embargo déjenme decirles que es completamente falso.

He pasado por muchos cambios últimamente, y eso ha provocado que deje de lado mi tiempo para escribir. Sumándole a eso que he estado enferma durante toda esta semana, todavía no me recupero 100%, no había encontrado el momento perfecto para continuar con mis escritos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3. EL ANTÍDOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Clavó la mirada en el gran ventanal que se postraba frente a ellos, y observó cómo frágiles copos de nieve descendían desde el cielo para decorar de manera inocente los árboles que rodeaban el edificio. Gimió con impotencia cuando las garras de su acompañante se incrustaron en su cintura. ¿Por qué no podía ser más cuidadoso? Contuvo el aliento mientras este volvía a succionar. Ser la comida de un vampiro no era nada tentador. Si ser succionada hasta casi quedar seca era el sueño de algunas, para ella era todo lo contrario. Tener que comer el doble para evitar una posible anemia, usar demasiados abrigos debido a las bajas defensas de su cuerpo, y pasar con una bolsa llena de vitaminas para estabilizar su presión, no era algo con lo que había soñado desde niña.

Torneó los ojos cansada y apoyó su barbilla en los gruesos y bien trabajados hombros del adulto. Suspiró inaudiblemente e inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron a la gran vista que le ofrecía aquel departamento. Aun cuando el frío era extremo, el panorama era hermoso y puro.

–¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó una voz grave, relamiéndose los labios.

–Tengo frío.

El adulto la contempló con la mirada por unos minutos para luego soltar un chasquido.

–¿Sigues preocupada por Sakura, no? – Mei lo miró afligida. – El antídoto estará listo en unas cuantas horas. Relájate.

–¿Relajarme? – le respondió irónica. – Estamos hablando de la vida de mi hermana. No puedo relajarme.

Gaara se tocó la cien exhausto. Mei ya lo tenía mareado con el mismo discurso de siempre aún cuando le había asegurado hacer todo lo posible para evitar su muerte. ¡Tampoco era Dios!

–Gaara quiero pedirte algo – lo miró seria y tragó grueso. Él asintió para que prosiguiera. – Quiero que te vayas a vivir a mi casa.

No pudo ocultar su asombro. La volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza, como si no se creyese que fuera la misma Haruno Mei quien se lo pedía personalmente. Porque después de todo, ¿qué clase de proposición era aquella?

–Sé que necesitas mi sangre y tal como lo prometí te la voy a dar, pero así como van las cosas no pienso abandonar a mi hermana ni un solo minuto. Sé que ella despertara, por ello quiero estar presente cuando eso pase. Si deseas mi sangre tendrá que ser bajo mis reglas.

Ella amaba a Sakura y la sola idea de saber que tendría que dejarla bajo el cuidado de su cuñado cada 4 horas al día, la tenía angustiada. Por ende, él tenía que ser comprensible con su situación, no podía ser tan inhumano o bueno en su caso tan frío, para dejar la vida de su hermana a la suerte, ¿o sí?

–¿Enserio crees que estás en posición de obligarme a seguir tus órdenes ?

Por lo visto se había equivocado totalmente. Él no pensaba colaborar en lo más mínimo, creer que podría llegar a ser un buen vampiro como Sasuke había sido estúpido. ¡Pero vamos! Gaara intentó abusar de ella desde el inicio, nunca demostró ni una pizca de compasión, era como si todo se tratara de un juego. ¡Maldito vampiro arrogante!

–Hey, bájale a tus insultos. Nunca dije que no pensaba ayudarte.

–¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Una sonrisa cubierta de dobles intenciones se posicionó en el rostro masculino. Por supuesto que ayudaría a su comida favorita y sí que la iban a pasar bien.

–No me gusta esa expresión – comentó Mei.

–Quiero dormir en la misma habitación que mi pequeña Haruno.

¿Compartir cuarto? Sin poder negarlo miles de imágenes indecorosas atravesaron su mente en flash rápido. En todas ellas los perfectos pectorales de Gaara se presionaban con su escaso pecho, sintiéndose mutuamente y disfrutando del choque entre el calor y el frío.

–Aquello es solo el inicio… – gruñó con voz seductora al haber visto las mismas imágenes que la joven mente proyectaba.

Nadie podía negar que entre ellos dos había química. Haruno Mei había nacido exclusivamente para Sabaku No Gaara, o al menos eso era lo que siempre él decía.

–No… no es lo que piensas – susurró avergonzada.

–No tienes por qué negarlo. Yo quiero lo mismo y más.

¡Que el suelo la trague! Su corazón latía a mil y saber que la figura masculina que tenía al frente avanzaba con pisadas fuertes hacia ella, no ayudaba a estabilizar sus nervios para nada.

Retrocedió dos pasos cuando se vio cubierta totalmente por su cuerpo fornido. Si aquel ególatra se atrevía a tocarla, juraba que lo iba a acusar con Sasuke.

–No solo eres infantil sino tonta. A estas alturas ya deberías tener en claro que el Uchiha no movería ni un solo dedo por salvarte, lo único que realmente le importa es su mujer, Haruno Sakura, no tú. – se volteó dándole la espalda y se colocó su camisa. – Iré a ver el antídoto. Quédate aquí.

¿Por qué de alguna forma presentía que lo había ofendido?

–Te equivocas, no lo has hecho. Solo me has hastiado con los mismo lloriqueos diarios, soy un adulto no un niño de tu edad, deberías ser más servicial y aprender a cerrar tu boca y mente cuando quiera paz.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero? Hasta ahora te he dado todo lo que has querido, pero si crees que no es suficiente, ¿por qué no me dejas? o en el mejor de los casos, ¿por qué no me matas? – . Mei lo miró llena de furia. – ¡Respóndeme!

Gaara la encaró de frente y con una velocidad sobrehumana la acercó a su cuerpo, cambiaron de puestos y la espalda masculina dio de frente contra la puerta. Un pequeño objeto atravesó la madera de la entrada clavándose directamente en la parte posterior de su hombro. Apretó los colmillos con dolor y la alzó en brazos.

–Tenemos que huir, no te atrevas a gritar – ordenó severo.

No necesitó escuchar una respuesta de su parte, la mirada en shock que mostraban sus ojos era suficiente para saber que tenían que actuar rápido. Cada minuto que pasaban en aquel lugar significaba una oportunidad más para que los mataran. Era una pena no poder defenderse como él quisiera, pero tener a una humana en brazos representaba una gran responsabilidad.

Saltó por la ventana en un acto reflejo y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación que provocaba el frío viento al chocar contra su piel. Sin duda alguna era una de las cosas que más adoraba en una pelea, claro está también el crujido de los huesos al romperse. Miró de soslayo a la débil criatura que se mantenía escondida entre sus brazos, tenía sus facciones endurecidas y sus labios apretados. Claramente, estaba asustada, aunque para ser más exactos estaba muerta de miedo. Su cara había optado el color blanco de la nieve a tal punto que podía decir que se asemeja a la piel de un vampiro. Sus pensamientos iban desde "Te adoro Sakura, discúlpame por todo" hasta "Voy a morir". Una indignación creciente se comenzó a desarrollar en su interior, ¿por qué Mei no podía confiar en él? ¿acaso creía que era débil? Si él quisiera podía ir y matarlos en 4 segundos, pero no quería que ella lo viera lleno de sangre, no quería que lo catalogara como un sanguinario, simplemente no quería que le tuviera miedo.

–Gaara

A pesar de haber sido apenas un susurro el vampiro lo escuchó a la perfección. Dio vuelta en el séptimo u octavo callejón que se encontraban y paró en una esquina.

La miró sin responder a su llamado.

–No permitas que me maten – sonrió tristemente y se acercó a su oído. – Debo salvar a Sakura yo no pue-

–¡Cállate! ¡Por amor a todos los dioses, cállate! – gritó exasperado. Mei lo miró entre sorprendida y aterrada. – Nadie te va a tocar, mataré a cualquiera que se te acerque. ¿Me escuchaste? Eres mía Haruno Mei y yo no comparto mis cosas.

Dibujó una leve sonrisa en su piel blanquecina, suponía que de alguna forma era la manera de expresar su cariño o amor del cual todo el mundo hablaba hacia ella.

Lo abrazó. Su cuerpo herido se tensó, ¿ella de verdad lo estaba abrazando sin obligación de por medio?

–Gracias – acotó y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla derecha.

Su duro semblante se suavizó de inmediato. Finalmente, podía sentir su cariño latente en cada una de sus palabras, el sentimiento era indescriptible, el simple hecho de ser alagado por algo tan vano como era salvarla llenaba de júbilo su interior. La miró completamente fascinado, ¿así se sentía ser correspondido? Tal vez estaba exagerando pero después de tantos meses obligándola a cederle su sangre, soñaba que algún día sea por su propia voluntad que brinde su cálido elixir, como su única e irremplazable conexión.

–No tienes que agradecerme, siempre velaré por tu vida.

Ambos miradas se conectaron entre sí o al menos eso parecía. ¿Por qué era tan difícil complacerla? y ¿por qué a la vez tan fácil hacerlo? Acarició con su gélida mano su pómulo derecho recorriendo lentamente su aterciopelada piel.

–¡Oh por dios! – chilló la joven asustada.

Inmediatamente, acercó su rostro al del adulto y lo aprisionó entre sus manos.

–Estás sangrando – murmuró débil –…por los ojos.

Tapó su boca y dejó que un pequeño sollozo se ahogara en su garganta.

Gaara contrariado llevó sus manos a la cara y limpió lo más rápido que pudo la sangre que salía de estos, pero era inútil. Cada vez se vencía más el plazo, el dolor que ahora lo embargaba se lo recordaba completamente. Ver la cara de Mei impactada, le causaba incomodidad. ¿Qué debería decirle?

–Vamos a la casa del Uchiha, allá estarás mejor cuidada.

–Pero… – quiso refutar, sin embargo ya todo era de color oscuro.

Gaara la había noqueado.

–¿Qué tan seguro es el antídoto? Dame un porcentaje. –exigió Sasuke.

Su visitante lo contempló fastidiado. ¿Acaso creía que era médico?

–No existe tal respuesta, Uchiha. Puede vivir como puede morir, pero si tanto insistes digamos que es un 50% de vida o de muerte.

–¡No me jodas! – gruñó enojado. Se paró contrariado y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. –No puedo hacerle esto a Sakura… no puedo dejarla en el limbo.

–Es tu decisión, aquí está. Es todo tuyo.

El pequeño frasco de vidrio lo atrapó en cuestión de segundos. Aquel líquido era la salvación de su esposa, sean cuales sean las posibilidades, algo era mejor que nada. Además, ¿por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto? Ya había tomado una decisión junto a Mei, era hora de ser hombre y hacerlo.

Agarró el frágil objeto y agradeció con la mirada.

–Sakura es fuerte, ella vivirá.

–Tú lo has dicho.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de serenarse lo mejor que pudo. Luego, volteó su mirada una vez más al pelirojo.

–Ahora que estamos más tranquilos, ¿qué quieres de Mei?

Gaara sonrió ante la pregunta. Lejos de molestarse, le pareció divertido el rol que estaba tomando Sasuke.

–Creo que sabes muy bien aquella respuesta, Uchiha. ¿No fuiste tú quien me advirtió sobre qué pasaría si me le acercaba? ¿No fuiste tú quien invadió mi propiedad privada cuando te enteraste que me pertenecía?

–Ella no te pertenece ni te pertenecerá – refutó de inmediato. – Sé qué tipo de persona eres, y por ello no te quiero cerca de ella. Mei es solo una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas que quiere experimentar de todo, pero tú no serás quién le dé aquellas experiencias. Te mantendrás lejos porque aún si la quisieras no puedes protegerla, no con esos ojos.

¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma? Los labios de Gaara formaron una línea recta mientras se paraba y su imponente figura lo encaraba de frente.

–Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a todos los vampiros nobles que nos rodean – bufó irritado.

–Pero no para matarme a mí, Sabaku No – volvió a tomar asiento y lo miró con arrogancia impregnada en sus ojos. – Mei es una Uchiha, ser una de nosotros conlleva a ser admirada y odiada por todos. La persona o vampiro que desee estar al lado de ella, tendrá que ser igual o más fuerte que yo.

–¡Por supuesto! – se mofó. – Tiene que ser tan fuerte para no poder dejarse clavar una estaca en una reunión.

–Idiota. Era casi imposible evitarlo y lo sabes.

Gaara volteó los ojos hastiado y suspiró. No quería entrar en detalles de nada, solo quería tener a Mei a su lado, así de simple.

–La única persona que puede salvarme de este lío, es ella. Tú más que nadie sabe lo que es tener una conexión, después de todo Sakura es la tuya, por eso no soportas saber que no existe un 100% de probabilidad que indique que esta poción la salvará.

–Cállate –susurró.

–Es inútil, ya escuchó.

Los suaves pasos que se habían mantenido silenciosos hace unos segundos atrás se mostraron más firmes ahora. La esbelta figura de Mei invadió la sala de la mansión Uchiha.

–Te escucho, Sasuke. Dime, ¿qué es una conexión?

El nombrado apretó la mandíbula. ¡Maldita sea su suerte!

–Toma asiento – indicó educadamente. – Acabemos con estos secretos de una vez por todas.

–Perfecto – concordó la nueva integrante. – Ya es hora que me digan qué es una conexión y porqué este sujeto – señaló a Gaara. – Dice ser mi dueño absoluto, tal como tú lo eres con mi hermana.

Un silencio absoluto se cernió en la habitación. Nadie se miraba, nadie se intercambiaba pequeños mensajes a través de miradas, todos guardaban silencio. Había llegado la hora de dar a conocer los grandes misterios que rodeaban a la nobleza vampírica. Quieran o no, hoy todos aprenderían a ocupar su respectivo lugar. Solo esperaba que al final de la charla, Mei supiera reaccionar acorde a la situación.

–¿Qué es una conexión? – reiteró, Sasuke. – La nobleza le ha dado por significado, la pareja única e ideal que satisface completamente cada uno de los sentidos de un vampiro de clase alta. Solo aquellos pertenecientes a la nobleza serán agraciados con el derecho de tener una conexión, sin embargo en muchos de los casos serán solo útiles como meras herramientas que tendrán que ser desechadas algún día. Por lo general, no suelen ser vampiros – de reojo observó la confundida mirada de la pequeña. – Son humanos.

–Las conexiones nos ayudan a saciar nuestra sed, a mejorar en salud y a salvarnos de enfermedades. Son como una poción limitada ante cualquier peligro que suframos.

Mei soltó una carcajada. Miró despectivamente a ambos vampiros con odio y luego inquirió.

–¿Somos su pequeño juguetito?

–Lamentablemente, ustedes nacieron para llenar nuestras expectativas. Es la ley del más fuerte.

–Entonces, ¿no amas a mi hermana? – cuestionó molesta.

–No compares a Sakura como una mera conexión, ella es mi mujer.

–Disculpa – espetó con ironía. – La única que es un juguete aquí soy yo, ¿no? – dirigió su mirada hacia el otro vampiro. – No, mejor no respondas. Yo sé la respuesta y muy poco me importa. Solo quiero saber una cosa más, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Sabaku No Gaara?

–No puede ver, no como nosotros. Sus ojos apenas le permiten ver manchas negras y grises – respondió, Sasuke.

–¿Te divierta mi situación, no? – contraatacó iracundo mientras sus orbes verdes lo escrutaban con la mirada.

–No van a pelear – ordenó, Mei. – ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

–Tu sangre, pero solo servirá si me la das por tu propia voluntad – replicó.

–¿Por qué? ¿No basta solo con chuparme y ya?

–No – objetó su cuñado. – El poder de las conexiones solo sirve cuando hay amor o entrego propio. Cuando morí, Sakura utilizó su sangre para revivirme y su amor puro fue lo que me trajo a la vida.

Amor puro. De eso no había duda, Sakura amaba a Sasuke aun cuando lo había odiado la primera vez que lo conoció y había jurado matarlo si acercaba a su hermana menor. Todavía recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer, su hermana en ese entonces solía consumir drogas, sufría agresión física por parte de Maya y abusos por parte de su padrastro Tian. No había nadie quien las protegiera o hiciera valer sus derechos como personas. No obstante, cuando se cambiaron de casa Sakura conoció a su actual marido, un vampiro arrogante y despiadado que jugó con su mente para después protegerla de cualquier ser que se atreviera a tocarla.

La integrante menor de la familia dirigió su potente mirada hacia su verdugo favorito y con parsimonia expresó.

–Entrego propio… – repitió pensativa. – Es lo único que te daré, Gaara. Será tu recompensa por haber preparado el antídoto.

Sasuke la miró de soslayo desde su puesto. ¿Por qué parecía como si alguien le hubiera robado una muñeca? Estaba enojada y de eso no había duda, pero había algo más en su mirada que le llevaba a pensar que habían sentimientos ocultos tras aquella confesión.

Suspiró derrotado. Lo dejaría para después, ahora manos a la obra con Sakura.

–Creo que es hora de hacer llegar este antídoto a… – no faltó decir el nombre para que todos asintieran de acuerdo.

Sin palabras u órdenes subieron de forma ordenada por las escaleras cubiertas por finos grabados antiguos. Primero Mei, luego Sasuke y finalmente Gaara, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque todos con la misma interrogante, ¿funcionará?

 _¡Sakura es fuerte! ¡Sakura es fuerte!,_ se repitió consternada la menor de las Haruno. La gruesa mano de Sasuke recayó sobre sus hombros. Mei le agradeció el apoyo con la mirada y abrió la habitación de su hermana.

He ahí la dueña de sus corazones. Sakura reposaba tranquilamente en la cama King size de su matrimonio. Unos cortos mechones rosas pálidos cubrían sus mejillas, se la veía acabada, vieja para ser más exactos.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar dejar escapar un sollozo, esa no era la viva imagen que tenía de su hermana, ella no era la jovial Sakura que todos los días la despertaba con un grito ensordecedor porque iba atrasada al colegio.

–Sasuke hazlo – rogó con la mirada opaca. – Hazlo antes que no quede nada de ella.

Sasuke avanzó dos pasos hacia al frente y se posicionó aún lado de la cama. Sacó de sus bolsillos el pequeño frasco de vidrio y con manos temblorosas lo destapó.

–Mei – musitó. Tragó grueso – Recuerda que pase lo que pase, Sakura siempre estará en nuestros corazones.

La nombrada no respondió, sólo una fina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha.

Sasuke volvió a enfocar su vista en su esposa.

 _Te amo, Sakura_

Se acercó a sus arrugados labios y dejó un casto beso en ellos. Luego, con la poca valentía que le sobraba hizo verter el líquido a través de sus labios, sin dejar ni una sola gota.

–Ahora, deberán esperar – comentó Gaara quién se había mantenido callado en todo momento, hasta ahora.

* * *

Gracias a todas la personas que leen y comentan mis historias. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y me dejen saber sus opiniones. Bye~


	6. Capítulo 4: RIP Sakura

Hola a todos mis lectores! Después de 1 año de descanso por fin he podido volver a concentrarme en lo que realmente amo. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: R.I.P SAKURA**

.

.

.

 _"Aunque la sujetes no cambiará en nada tu estado." Dijo refiriéndose a su pequeña cabeza._

 _"¿Quién eres tú?" contratacó asustada._

En ese entonces, Sakura solía consumir constantemente cocaína, su apariencia era la de un frágil perrito callejero que buscaba transmitir fiereza y agresividad aun cuando sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario. Golpeada, moreteada y magullada lo había mirado con altanería y desdén, exigiéndole que se marchara de su supuesta nueva casa.

 _"¡Por favor no me hagas daño! ¡Te lo suplico!" Le había implorado cuando cayó en cuenta que no era un ser humano._

Una risa melancólica retumbó suavemente en la sala. Ella solía tenerle mucho miedo, su cuerpo temblaba con solo verlo y ni hablar de su dulce sangre, la cual recorría sus venas como alma que lleva al diablo. Su simple presencia significaba para él, el verídico y necesario elixir para seguir viviendo día a día. Sakura había convertido su desdichada existencia en algo valioso para poder tenerla.

¿Qué haría sin ella?

Apenas se escuchaba el roce de las hojas de los árboles entre sí, los estruendosos gritos de los cuales alguna vez fueron víctimas las paredes de esta casa, ahora descansaban en paz por el silencio sepulcral que reinaba. A lo lejos, suavemente se podía percibir el llanto proveniente de la habitación de Mei, quien había sido sedada horas atrás y recientemente había despertado. La menor de edad había entrado en shock tras ver como lentamente su hermana se hacía cenizas.

No quedaba nada de ella, Sakura, su dulce Sakura había muerto frente a sus ojos siendo consumida por el veneno del antídoto. En aquel momento Gaara había enmudecido por completo tanto que se dejó caer al piso ante lo que veía, nunca había escuchado o presenciado con sus propios ojos como un vampiro se hacía cenizas. Tanta fue su sorpresa que consideró haber realizado mal la poción, no obstante tras recordar y revisar sus cuadernos dictaminó que todo había sido preparado con la medida exacta. Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado?

Por el contrario, Sasuke, el gran vampiro sanguinario con una larga lista de muertes dejaba recorrer sus lágrimas mientras la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida desaparecía frente a él. Un fuerte nudo en la garganta casi lo asfixió, su frío corazón amenazó con matarlo sino se tranquilizaba. El gemido adolorido y potente que salió de su garganta tumbó a los dos espectadores a un trance de sorpresa. Uchiha Sasuke estaba mal, estaba muerto en vida. Como zombie recién salido de la tumba clavó sus garras en su propio brazo con el fin de encontrar un ancla para seguir viviendo y no dejarse abatir por completo. Pero no podía, Sakura estaba muerta, ella no volvería, él la había matado, todo por su egoísta obsesión de quererla tener por toda la eternidad a su lado.

 _"Sasuke, tienes que tranquilizarte. Mei te necesita "_ Había acotado Gaara y fue sólo entonces cuando vio a la pequeña. La viva imagen de Sakura, su sangre, su pequeña hermana menor, destrozada y jurando querer suicidarse si no la tenía a su lado. Mei era la única familia que le quedaba de su ex matrimonio. Era como la hija que nunca había podido tener junto a Sakura. Y, fue por primera vez que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin llegarla a lastimar, y le prometió firmemente cuidarla y amarla tanto como lo había hecho su hermana.

Él la cuidaría y protegería con todas sus garras a aquella niña, nadie se atrevería siquiera a tocarla, ella era una Uchiha a partir de ahora, era la prueba viviente del amor que le juró a Sakura cuando decidió convertirla en su única mujer. La bella y dulce drogadicta que le robó el corazón, que puso su mundo de cabeza devolviéndole las esperanzas de vivir.

Sus vidas de casados habían sido maravillosas. Recorrieron varios países, entre ellos: Francia e Inglaterra. Sakura amaba el estilo antiguo que aquellos lugares poseían, decía ser arte para sus ojos, por ende cada que podían se escapaban una semana los dos solos para convivir sin obligaciones. Aunque, claramente recordaba que la última vez que lo hicieron se había molestado en un bar tras ver como toda esa sarta de asquerosos humanos babeaban por su flameante esposa quien sonreía con la inocencia de un niño ante cualquier cumplido. Les había partido la cara a todos esos imbéciles si ella no lo hubiera detenido con un impactante beso ante las miradas de sus fans. Se había sentido en las nubes por el mero hecho de ser la envidia de todos ellos, la hermosa pelirosa era suya, únicamente suya.

¿A quién engañaba? No todo había sido perfecto, Sakura tenía un humor de los mil demonios y cuando algo no le parecía hacía el peor berrinche de todos, inclusive hubo una ocasión en que llegó a tirarle los portarretratos de su habitación tras haber visto como una de las secretarias de la organización se le insinuaba. ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerar competencia a aquel insignificante ser? Nadie se le comparaba, pero estaba celosa y por más palabras que él le soltara nada cambiaría su parecer. Rió interiormentente cuando recordó haberle ofrecido despedirla si eso la tranquilizaba. Por supuesto que, posteriormente a ella se le había bajado el enojo, sin embargo había optado por irlo a visitar más seguido a su despacho para percatarse de todas las zorras que tenía a su alrededor y hacerles saber que ella existía.

Todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando Sakura decidió adoptar un cachorrito de la calle y él casi sin querer lo pisa. Esa bolita peluda era tan pequeño que apenas se sentía su presencia. En su momento lo había odiado, ¡Su casa apestaba a perro callejero! Pero, sí siempre hay un pero, Sakura lo amaba así que él no botaría al felpudo si ella lo quería y peor cuando Mei se encariñó con el animal al cual llamó "chita", nombre extraño pero a ambas les gustaba. Ahora aquel felpudo era todo un perro adulto y suele dormir en el cuarto de Mei.

–Sasuke – llamó Naruto.

Ni lo había sentido entrar.

–Hmp.

–Todos esperan que bajes para poder empezar la ceremonia.

–¿Mei ya ba-

–Gaara está con ella en las sillas superiores, solo faltas tú –interrumpió.

Había tratado de retrasar lo más posible este evento. Tres días habían sucedido desde la muerte de su difunta esposa que descansaba en un frasco de oro en la parte baja de su mansión, donde vampiros nobles lo acompañaban en su dolor con un silencio absoluto.

–Naruto – susurró inaudiblemente. – No puedo… aceptarlo.

Su rubio amigo se le quebró el corazón tras ver como exponía su dolor latente.

–No puedo vivir sin Sakura – enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. Suaves lágrimas brillaron en su rostro blanquecino. – Ella… hizo lo imposible por devolverme a la vida y yo… ¡Yo la maté!

Golpeó con fuerza la pared caoba y se apoyó en esta. Naruto lo abrazó con fuerza y calló por primera vez en su vida. Sasuke se recuperaría, lo haría, con el tiempo lograría vencer su dolor. Pero por ahora serían los años más difíciles de su vida.

Sasuke se movió como si de un robot se tratase y bajó junto a su mejor amigo por las grandes escaleras que lo conducían a la parte baja de su mansión. Los vampiros ancianos levantaron su mano en señal de condolencia cuando lo vieron ingresar, mientras que los adultos mayores hicieron una leve reverencia ante su presencia. Los más jóvenes se levantaron y se hincaron en el suelo con la mirada hacia al frente.

En cuanto estuvo alado de Mei, ésta agarró su mano e hizo un pobre amago de sonrisa que fue ocultado e inmediato por sus gruesas lágrimas y sus ojos hinchados. Sasuke besó su frente como señal de padre protector y giró con ella ante los invitados.

–Con ustedes: Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Mei – indicó el señor encargado de la ceremonia. – A continuación unas palabras de la hermana menor de la difunta Uchiha Sakura.

El solo escuchar la palabra "difunta" causó que la pequeña rompiera en un estrepitoso llanto, Sasuke la miró afligido y supo que no podría decir ni una palabra. De inmediato le hizo señas al encargado que él hablaría.

–Uchiha Sasuke, viudo de Uchiha Sakura, se dirige ante ustedes.

Gaara agarró entre sus brazos a Mei y dejó que Sasuke tomara valor para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–Gracias a quienes decidieron venir al velorio de mi esposa. Sakura siempre será mi esposa – recalcó tras tragar grueso. – Sakura solía ser una humana cuando la conocí, tras haber sido convertido en una vampiresa por mi linaje puro formó parte de la familia Uchiha. Muchos de ustedes la recordarán como una joven tranquila y amena con cualquiera. Sakura creía y respetaba firmemente en nuestra cultura, nunca rompió ninguna regla e hizo lo que ninguna mujer ha hecho en siglos. Dio la vida por traerme de vuelta, a mí, un vampiro atroz, sin importar el peligro que significaba volverme a poner en su vida. En este día pido y exijo una reverencia a la mujer que siempre reinará y será la dueña de esta mansión y mi corazón. Con ustedes Uchiha Sakura – alzó la vasija donde reposaba tranquilamente la joven para luego verter sus cenizas en un ataúd blanco finamente decorado por preciosos rubíes y esmeraldas a su alrededor. – Descansa, mi… mi único e irremplazable amor – susurró para sí mismo.

–Esto debe ser una broma, tanto escándalo por una convertida – escuchó murmurar a un invitado.

Las garras de Sasuke hicieron presencia, sus dedos fueron tronados y su mirada potente fue clavada en aquel asqueroso vampiro que osó expresarse así de Sakura.

Los invitados enmudecieron por completo, se avecinaba un mal augurio para cualquier ser que opinara sobre el fallecimiento de la joven.

Los ojos vacíos de Sasuke amenazaron con armar la tercera guerra mundial de escuchar a alguien más criticar y ofender a su amada. ¿Acaso ya nadie valoraba su vida para ser tan idiota y criticarla?

–Sasuke – Naruto lo calmó con la mirada y lo agarró del brazo.

Su mente no podía con más, o salía de aquel lugar o mataba a media población vampírica.

* * *

Aunque el capítulo es corto de contenido, sentía que era importante narrar el velorio de Sakura. No me odien por matarla, los amo.

Recuerden: los comentarios hacen que esta escritora se inspire más rápido.


	7. Capítulo 5: Una vida sin Sakura

Hola de nuevo! Soy consciente que el capítulo anterior era demasiado corto para lo que ustedes han esperado que yo continúe esta historia, por ende por primera vez les subiré dos capítulos en un mismo día. ¡A leer!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5: UNA VIDA SIN SAKURA**

.

.

.

~1 año después~

.

.

.

 _"La policía nacional informa a todos los ciudadanos mantenerse abstentos de salir a caminar a altas horas de la noche. Más de 300 asesinatos han tomado lugar en callejones oscuros y discotecas y bares poco frecuentados. Las autoridades investigan arduamente para localizar el paradero del asesino quien ha evitado mantener un perfil bajo y ha aumentado la frecuencia de sus ataques. De acuerdo a la información recabada por la policía nacional el 95% de sus víctimas son mujeres, específicamente adolescentes de entre 15 años a 19 años, con tez y cabello claro. Por tanto, se pide a la ciudadanía tomar la precaución suficiente antes de recorrer las calles…"_

–Apaga la televisión me pudre escuchar la voz chillona de esa mujer.

Naruto lo miró divertido desde la esquina.

–A ti te molesta todo, gruñón – soltó una carcajada y lo miró de refilón. – ¿No te importa manchar los muebles?

Sasuke esbozó una pérfida sonrisa. Lamió unas de sus garras empapadas por un espeso líquido carmesí y se acomodó mejor en el mueble. ¿Con quién creía que hablaba su visita?

–No.

–¡Claro! Como tú no eres el que limpia – acotó.

–Ni tú tampoco así que no hagas relajo.

Unas pisadas pesadas ingresaron a la sala tomando lugar en el mueble que se encontraba vacío con dirección a la ventana. Gaara lucía fastidiado, últimamente solo andaba con botellas de licor en mano. Naruto se preguntó si algo andaba mal con Mei, ya ni siquiera la veía en casa.

–¿Tienes algo que contarnos? – preguntó Naruto.

–¿De verdad crees que si tuviera problemas te los contaría a ti?

–Como tú gustes, entonces ¿Dónde está Mei?

La botella que era sostenida por la mano derecha de Gaara se trizó por la fuerza emitida. Gruñó por lo bajo y soltó una maldición.

Sasuke se mofó con una sonrisa de lado y habló.

–Está cabreado porque a Mei ya no le interesa estar con él.

–No hables como si amara su compañía, lo único que me interesa es su sangre y lo sabes – refutó enardecido.

–No te preocupes, yo sé lo que realmente quieres – esa voz aterciopelada y juvenil…. Mei.

Los ojos verdes de Gaara la escrutaron, olía a licor, sus prendas apenas cubrían lo suficiente y su labial estaba corrido. ¿De verdad se estaba encamando con otros tipos? Sí, si lo estaba haciendo. Mei había dejado de ser la niña tranquila que había conocido en aquel callejón para ser la adolescente rebelde de hoy en día.

–Mei – llamó, Sasuke.

La joven sonrió y se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le dio un papel. Su cuñado le sonrió en complicidad.

–¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Mando a prepararte el baño?

Naruto observó la escena extraño. Algo raro estaba pasando últimamente, y la persona que podía responder a todas sus preguntas, al parecer, era Gaara. Sasuke y Mei parecían más unidos que nunca pero algo no se sentía bien, tal vez era el hecho que su mejor amigo solo andaba ensangrentado o el hecho que su hijastra no era controlada por nadie. Además, ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha apoyaba ese tipo de rebeldía? Sakura lo hubiera matado de haber solapado a su hermana menor.

–Gaara vete de aquí. Hoy no habrá sangre, no tengo ánimos de darte nada – resopló divertida al verlo enojado. Evidentemente estaba ebria de los pies a la cabeza.

Quizo matarla en ese instante. Pero no, se contuvo, ya era hora que la dejara a su suerte, él no era niñera de nadie. No dijo nada, solo desapareció frente a los ojos de todos los espectadores. Mei no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, hasta ahora se había mantenido tranquilo y había evitado darle problemas, sabía que aún estaba afectada por la muerte de su hermana y por ello había tratado de ser condescendiente, sin embargo él no iba a aguantar a ninguna niña berrinchuda. Cada vez que lo veía con alguna mujer explotaba en furia, pero cuando ella llegaba borracha no podía reclamarle nada, ¿no? Era exasperante esta situación, no eran pareja, no eran nada, pero había esa conexión, esa maldita química que hacía quererla complacer en cada uno de sus caprichos. Si Sasuke la engreía, él era el bendito cojudo que se desvivía por obviarle cualquier fatiga.

Gaara piensa con la cabeza fría, se dijo así mismo. Pero, ¿Cómo no encabronarse con semejante chiquilla? Mei era bonita, ¿para qué mentir?, era preciosa, era única. Y, su sangre… ¡Oh, su sangre! Eso era una comida de los dioses, tan dulce y espesa, perfecta para saciar su apetito.

Tomó asiento en su cama. La vida se había vuelto un caos desde la muerte de Sakura. Nadie parecía ver como la familia Uchiha se consumía, era como si fuer-

Toc, toc.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–¿Para qué me preguntas si ya estás adentro?

Naruto sonrió como un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

El rubio fingió sentirse ofendido para luego mirarlo serio y cerrar la puerta. Sus ojos se apagaron y se apoyó en la pared.

–¿Qué está pasando con Sasuke?

–¿No se supone que tú eres su mejor amigo? –contraatacó.

–Estuve fuera por más de 7 meses, Hinata estaba muy enferma y necesitaba ser tratada en el mundo humano. Aunque traté de estar para él, las llamadas parecían no ser suficientes, poco a poco él comenzaba a dejar de contestar su celular, y para cuando volví el ya aparentaba estar bien. – respiró profundamente. – Sé que está mintiendo, sé que le duele, sé que extraña a Sakura. Y Mei… esa niña parece estar más rota que nunca.

Las palabras de Naruto realmente estaban tocando su frío corazón, no sabía si era porque había estado viviendo con Mei o porque había sido él quien la reconfortaba cuando se derrumbaba. El caso es que convivir con una humana lo había hecho flaquear demasiado.

–¿Tanto te preocupa?

–Es solo que… Nunca nadie había sido tan importante para Sasuke como lo fue Sakura. – lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Por ello, para ayudarlo necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando.

–Su vida es una farsa. Matar a jóvenes se ha vuelto el pasatiempo favorito de Sasuke, mientras que para Mei el alcohol sea vuelto su mejor amigo.

–¿Podrías ser más específico? – Gaara lo miró hastiado, pero lo haría, solo porque le había tomado aprecio a esos dos ingratos.

–Sasuke solía encerrarse en su habitación con varias botellas de licor. Se negaba a consumir sangre humana por lo que comenzó a llevar una dieta estricta, solo sangre de animales. Poco tiempo después Mei comenzó a frecuentar la habitación de Sasuke pasaban horas adentro y para cuando ella salía sus ojos estaban en otra mundo. Era como si buscara respuestas en un exámen con trampa. Al principio consideré que tal vez ellos estaban desarrollando una relación más allá de cuñados.

–¿Quisiste matar a Sasuke, no? – cuestionó Naruto divertido.

Gaara solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza brevemente, apenas visible.

–Pero no duraron mucho tiempo cubriendo su farsa, cada vez Mei llegaba más borracha y Sasuke se volvía más sádico. Su mirada llena de odio y de asesino en serie hizo que me replanteara mi hipótesis de estar viviendo con un vampiro desquiciado. En una de las tantas borracheras de Mei, confesó estar viviendo en un mundo vacío donde el ligero recuerdo de Sakura la acariciaba. Además, admitió estarle pasando información a Sasuke acerca de los lugares menos frecuentados en el mundo humano.

Una sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía recorrió las facciones del rubio.

–Ya me lo imaginaba… Sasuke es aquel asesino del cual media población humana huye.

–Sasuke es un vampiro muerto en vida, es un ser que solo camina en busca de sed de venganza. Mata a jóvenes por el recuerdo de su difunta esposa y cada vez es peor, antes matab chicas por día ahora mata a más de 5 adolescentes, él parece haber perdido la cordura.

¿Así de mal estaba su amigo? ¿De verdad Sasuke había muerto el día que Sakura falleció?

–Mei apoya todas las decisiones de él, y muy poco le importa si mueren más personas, de hecho ni siquiera le importa su vida. Y, Sasuke hace lo mismo, cubre todos sus errores permite que se descontrole porque él también está vacío, porque ambos necesitan a Sakura.

–¿En qué se ha vuelto exactamente, Sasuke?

–Sasuke volvió a ser aquel vampiro sanguinario. A veces llega a casa con extremidades de humanos y se encierra con Mei, ambos se carcajean y cuando ella sale toda su ropa está rasgada, específicamente rota y ensangrentada.

–Gracias, Gaara – Era hora de tener una seria conversación con su mejor amigo.

.

.

¿Por qué siempre era él? ¿Por qué solo su aroma la enloquecía? ¿Por qué solo sus brazos fornidos podían hacerla sentirse protegida? Quizá era su aspecto varonil, su voz áspera y esas manos grandes y fuertes que la tentaban a provocarlo. O, quizá la diferencia de edad que resultaba desorbitante entre ellos. Aunque, cuando esa mirada gélida la encaraba y recorría cada milímetro de su piel expuesta la inducía a portarse mal y ganar aún más su atención, como tal niña pequeña que busca una aprobación. Era estimulante observar cómo Gaara se retorcía de celos cuando alguien la morboseaba con la mirada, él se convertía en un depredador a punto de arrancarle el cuello a su futura víctima. Pese a todo, se agarró de los cabellos rosas estresada y botó el primer portarretrato que vio. ¡Su vida era una miseria completa! A ella no debía gustarle ese vampiro frío, debía enamorarse de un ser humano corriente, alguien que no representara amenaza para su futuro.

–¿Ahora qué te pasa?

Sus orbes verdes chocaron con los de Gaara, quien había entrado a su habitación como si fuera la sala. Su ejercitado cuerpo reposó en la pared blanco perla mientras sus ojos como llamaradas la escrutaban. Claramente estaba molesto, la escena de abajo lo debe haber encabronado. Pero, ¡Ella estaba el doble!

–Aprende a tocar – gruñó en medio de su berrinche.

Él solo se limitó a sonreír de lado. Cerró la puerta con seguro y como buen cazador la botó a la cama y la apresó. Sus cabellos rojizos se vieron próximos a su frente.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? – escupió al borde de perder la locura por su cercanía.

– _Mei, Mei… deja de pensar tanto en mí_ – le susurró de forma erótica en el oído. – Sé que te mojas con solo verme pero tus deseos son a otro nivel.

¡Mierda! Se había olvidado por completo que él podía escuchar todo lo que pensaba. _¿Dios que hice para que me castigues de este modo?_

–Me das asco, no te equivoques.

El adulto apegó ambos cuerpos y movió sus caderas.

–Se nota que te doy asco – gruñó ronco. Mei gimió acalorada. _Dios evidentemente la había abandonado en esta situación._

–Por qué… ah… no lo entiendo – lo agarró del cuello y sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los de él. – ¿Por qué contigo todo quema?

–Porque eres mi conexión, tu sangre pide que te toque. – la levantó sin problema alguno y la acomodó entre sus piernas. – Tú naciste para ser mía y viceversa.

Sus pequeñas manos apretujaron su rostro y lo besó de improvisto, un beso lleno de ansias y pasión desenfrenada se desató en medio de ambos labios. Gaara le mostraría qué tan excitante era hacerlo con un vampiro, ella le imploraría por más.

–Para… para –suplicó entre besos. – Sasuke nos escuchará.

–Me vale ver-

–Pondré música – lo interrumpió conectando su celular al parlante y le dio play.

Mei le sonrió desde la esquina, quitó sus zapatos y abrió los primeros botones de su camisa ante la atenta mirada de Gaara. Desató su cabello sensualmente y le dio la espalda para que la admirara por completo, dándole en bandeja de plata aquel trasero que a él tanto le gustaba apretar.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, tampoco la primera que se toqueteaban y el la llevaba al cielo con esa boca y esas manos expertas. Sin embargo, nunca habían consumado el sexo como debe ser y el solo hecho de equivocarse y que Gaara no disfrute de ello, la ponía nerviosa.

.

.

La adolescente se sonrojó al instante. No podía creer que la suerte por fin estaba de su lado. Lo volvió a escanear con la mirada. Hombros anchos capaz de cubrirla en cuestión de segundos, ropa cara que lo adornaba como el postre millonario de la noche, y sonrisa pícara y sensual que le prometía noches de placer. Cuando su amiga le había implorado visitar aquella discoteca nunca se había imaginado que realmente encontraría diversión, y peor pescar semejante individuo.

Con su mano pesada y gruesa revolvió sus cabellos azabaches y pidió al camarero que sirvieran dos tequilas más a su cuenta. La miró complaciente y le invitó a pedir lo que quisiese durante toda la noche, hoy era free night para ella. Pero, todavía la duda rondaba por su cabeza al examinar las posibilidades por las cuales un adulto quisiera complacer todos sus deseos y menos un desconocido. Su acompañante, al percatarse de su ceño fruncido, inmediatamente distrajo su atención con su tarjeta de presentación. ¿CEO? Tenía un puesto muy bien remunerado. Después se quitó el saco y remangó su camiseta. ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente con la cara que se cargaba? Su cuerpo era de dioses, perfectamente moldeado. Tuvo que tragar grueso para evitar que imágenes indecorosas cruzaran su mente.

–Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamabas? –desvarió cuando la quinta ronda de tequilas había hecho fuertes estragos en su accionar. – Es que eres muy guapo – comentó muerta de risa.

–Gracias – fue lo único que se dignó a responder. La miró de soslayo, era mejor que disfrute el último shot que el barténder acaba de servirle, por supuesto a petición suya, porque sería lo último que bebiera esta noche y el resto de su corta existencia.

Entre miraditas y coqueteo verbal consiguió llevarla al estacionamiento donde se encontraba aparcado su auto de último modelo, lástima que eso no sería lo que sus ojos detallarían con sorpresa sino sus afilados colmillos. La multitud casi supuso ser un problema para que la joven pudiera seguirle el paso más con todo el esfuerzo posible y ayuda del adulto se hizo camino entre los adolescentes y sus hormonas a flor de piel.

–¡Qué frío! –exclamó la rubia al sentirse golpeada por una fuerte ola de viento. – La calefacción será necesaria esta noche o tal vez no… – soltó de forma seductora.

El mayor alzó una ceja divertida. Cuán lejos estaba de atinarle a su verdadero futuro. Y, sí todo este jueguito lo mantenía entretenido cada noche pero esto poco a poco lo comenzaba aburrir.

–Oye… ven acá – sugirió la muchacha que en un leve descuido rozó su mano.

Sus ojos oscuros como la noche la penetraron con ferocidad.

–¡No me vuelvas a tocar, puta! – soltó colérico. – ¡Ninguna humana puede tocarme! ¿Entendiste? – exclamó mientras agarraba su fino cuello.

Los ojos llenos de pánico de la rubia se movieron a todos lados en busca de ayuda, quiso gritar de ser posible pero lo único que se permitió hacer fue patalear como un animalito salvaje luchando por su penosa vida. Su depredador, hastiado, la botó al fondo de un callejón. Luego caminó lentamente en su dirección.

–Qué osadía la tuya, piruja. Solo mírate tan poca cosa y queriendo abarcar tanto – rompió la blusa de un solo jirón. – Los seres como tú solo sirven para alimentarme.

–¿Por… qué? ¡No te hice nada! – sollozó asustada. – ¿Por qué me tratas así?

–No pensaba matarte pero me tocaste y solo existen dos humanas que pueden hacerlo – dijo a la par que le daba una fuerte cachetada. – Y, luego esta esa actitud de prostituta barata que decidiste emplear para "seducirme" – la miró con una cara de repulsión.

–¿Huma-nas? – la chica enseguida se dio cuenta de su grave error. _Se había metido con un psicópata que se creía de otro planeta._

Ni siquiera pareció importarle lo que aquella niña apenas musitaba porque en cuanto tomó el aire necesario prosiguió.

–Tu forma de actuar las insulta y yo no puedo permitir que les faltes al respeto – una sonrisa macabra se extendió por todo su pálido rostro.

–Por favor no…no ¡Por favor no, Dios!

–Implora todo lo que quieras pero de esta nadie te salva, perra.

.

.

 _~Horas después~_

Mei estalló en carcajadas. Definitivamente no había mejor padrastro que el que tenía. Sasuke y ella de verdad que eran compatibles, ahora entendía porque Sakura lo había elegido. Se había vuelto en su confidente y el ser que le permitía cagarla las veces que fueran necesarias para experimentar su adolescencia al máximo. Aunque Gaara refutara acerca del cuidado de Sasuke hacia ella, ser libre y tener a dos seres supernaturales que la cuidaran de cualquier desastre era lo mínimo que su corazón requería para seguir latiendo después de tanto dolor albergado en su interior.

–Su cuello se quebró como un hueso de pollo – murmuró Sasuke entre risas. –Era tan vulgar.

–Las putas se están apoderando del mundo – su padrastro alzó una ceja. – ¿Qué? Eso te lo puedo firmar.

Él negó con la cabeza animado.

–Más bien, cuéntame que pasó con Gaara.

Mei se sonrojó, un puchero se asomó por sus labios, dejó la copa en la mesita de color caoba y prendió un cigarrillo.

–¿Por dónde debería empezar?

–¿Sí o no?

–No, no y no. Sakura me mataría de saber hasta donde he llegado.

–A mí me castraría por permitirle a Gaara dormir de vez en cuando contigo.

La joven quiso negar aquella acusación pero Sasuke le dedicó aquella mirada de autosuficiencia que le dejó en claro que sería en vano negarlo todo.

–¿Cómo?

–Por favor, Mei. Hasta los gemidos de ambos he escuchado – Mei lo miró ofendida. – ¿Dónde? En tu cuarto, en el baño, en la sala por las noches, en el jacuzzi. ¿Sigo?

La Haruno hundió su cabeza entre las piernas. Bufó abochornada.

–Tú y Sakura también eran sucios – lo molestó.

–Por supuesto, porque yo sí sé cómo complacer a una mujer – contraatacó.

–¿Crees que Gaara no? – enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

–Se nota – le recalcó dibujando el "no" que ella anteriormente le había dicho.

–Es difícil hacerlo, me da miedo que me duela – admitió enojada. – Además, no le quiero dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

Sasuke calló por un momento. La miró melancólico. La habitación se veía tan vacía sin su pequeña molestia que revoloteaba de un lado para otro quejándose de cualquier insignificante ser o problema.

–¿La extrañas, no? –inquirió Sasuke.

La mirada de la joven divagó por unos segundos. Sakura era su vida, era su hermana y la mamá amorosa que nunca tuvo.

–Mucho tanto que duele como si fuera el primer día de luto.

–¿Quieres ir a verla mañana? – trató de motivarla, aunque muy en el fondo era él quien quería y para hacerlo necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.

–Sí – respondió con los ojos brillantes. Porque aunque solo se trate de ver su lápida, ella siempre se va a sentir entusiasmada de ver a Sakura.

* * *

Llegados a este punto espero haber llamado la suficiente atención para que les comience a gustar la trama. Pido una enorme disculpa a todas aquellas personas que comieron ansias esperando ver un nuevo capítulo. Durante el pasado año atravesé muchos problemas que afectaron notablemente mi salud y vida personal, estuve con depresión a principios de 2016 y posteriormente tuve discusiones diarias con muchas personas. Ahora me encuentro mejor y con ganas de volver a impresionarlos, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

¡Comenten! Quiero saber sus dudas, sus preguntas, sus sugerencias y opiniones.

Regla de oro: Respeto.

Los amo, cuídense. Bye~


End file.
